The Horrors That Lay Within
by zoeylauryn
Summary: Some of the TD characters go to a house that's rumoured to be haunted but they find something creepier and scarier than ghosts.


**So** **Gwen, ****Heather, Bridgette, Courtney, Zoey, Mike, Duncan, Amy, Samey, Max, Scarlett, & Scarlett's friend Maliah go to a house that's rumored to be haunted & they find something a little more creepier & scarier than ghosts.**

**Gwen's POV**

"Are we there yet?" asked an impatient Max. I look at him and stare. "What are you lookin' at goth ball?" I ask him if he needs medical attention. He looks at me like I'm Heather. "Max, stop starting at people"' says Scarlett. Finally someone with some sense. "Where the fuck are we going!" said Amy. "Amy do me a favour and shut the fuck up or so help me god, I'll stick my foot so far up your ass it'll make your head spin" I say as I cross my arms. Amy rolls her eyes. "typical" says Scarlett as she looked at us in denial. "Get that look off your face you nerd" Amy snaps her fingers. "Oh hell nah you cunt" Scarlett takes her hair tie out and jumps on Amy. "Ow! Bitch, get your nerdy ass off of me!" I see her hair is in knots. I laugh a little. "What are you laughin' at?" she says as she gets up. "Your hair" I laugh even more. "What's wrong with my hair?!" she walks towards me.

**Zoey's POV**

I see Amy and Scarlett's 'fight'. "Was that really necessary?" I ask as I turn around. "Yes" said Scarlett as she puts her hair back up. "You can drop the act now Scarlett" says Samey as she twists her hair. "What act?" Scarlett questions us all. "Uh, the act you've been pulling this whole time!" I've never seen Samey stand up to anyone before. "Ooh total badass over here" Heather said sarcastically. Scarlett chuckles a bit. "Shut it, Heather!" Samey has an angry look on her face. "Oh please, you couldn't even pull off being your own sister." Gwen busts out laughing. "Ain't that the truth" says Gwen, still laughing. "Will y'all shut up!" I say. Max looks at Scarlett. Scarlett rolls her eyes at what I said. "You don't have any room to talk" I think Scarlett just wants to start something. "Oh really?" I say as I turn around yet again.

**Scarlett's POV**

Zoey has no room to talk. "Yeah" I say as I raise my sholders. "Go Scarlett!" Courtney chants. Mike rolls his eyes. "Leave Zoey alone!" Mike just can't stand the thought of his 'bae' or whatever being put in her place. "Oh poor Zoey, her boyfriend has to fight her battles for her" Mike rolls his eyes again. "What is this, the dark ages?" I chuckle at that comment. "I didn't know vermin knew what the dark ages where" I amuse myself very easily. "Vermin?" Zoey looks at me very puzzled. "I guess people with small brains aren't as smart as people with big brains" Almost everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. I sigh and look around. "She's a dumbass" Courtney laughs. "Ya got that right" The van comes to a stop (if you call Duncan slamming on brakes stopping) "Oh man, just when things were getting juicy" Gwen says as she crawls up to the front and goes out the window. "Y'all, let's split up, this place is huge" Like Duncan gives a single fuck. "Teams of 3, Zoey, Mike, Courtney" I can see that Courtney's pissed. "Why!?" Courtney walks beside me. "Me, Gwen, Heather" Gwen shrugs. "Eh" Duncan looks around. "Scarlett, Max, Maliah" Maliah jumps around. I need mature friends. "Yes!" Duncan looks around again. He's lost in space. "Amy, Samey, Bridgette" Amy stomps around. "No!" Amy stomps around some more. "Don't pitch a shit fit" I say as I look at Amy.

**Maliah's POV**

I'm so glad I didn't get stuck with someone I didn't know. "So,.what the fuck do we do now?" I ask as I look towards Duncan. "Duh, we go in the house" "Alright let's go then" I say as I swing my arm. Scarlett, Max and I go to the attic, oh boy. "Look at that dollhouse" Scarlett says as she walks towards the dollhouse. "It looks just like the house" I open the front door of the dollhouse. "Bleh, sick, it hasn't been cleaned" Scarlett says as she opens up the rest of the dollhouse. "Scarlett, look" I pick up one of the four dolls in the dollhouse. "She's so pretty" I say as I look for a brush to brush her hair with. "It looks just like the house in the inside too" Scarlett picks up the doll beside the one I picked up. I look at him. "God, that's one hot doll" Scarlett chuckles and shakes her head. "Girl, your'e crazy as fuck" She looks over at Max and sighs. "Hey Max, let's go check out the other rooms" Scarlett walks towards Max. "Let's go, master" Max looks at her. "Don't call me that" Scarlett and Max walk off to another room. I look back at the dolls. I see a note in one of the rooms in dollhouse. It said "Dolls names: Melanie, Jase, Taryna, & Bob" I look at each one. "I bet you're Melanie" I say as I brush Melanie's curly hair. I look behind me then back at Melanie. "Did you just fuckin' wink at me?!" Then I feel a very cold breeze then the lights go out. "What the fuck!?" All of a sudden the lighs turn back on. "Thanks" I feel someone poke my back. "Scarlett?" I ask as I turn around. "nope" says someone. "guess who" they say. "hmm" I say as I look around. "Melanie!" I see the doll that I'd earlier brushed it's hair. "Oh my god!"


End file.
